


Untraditional

by RickGrimes



Category: Walking Dead, Walking Dead (Comics), Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Marriage, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Season/Series 04, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1487755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickGrimes/pseuds/RickGrimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick proposes to Carl which he thinks is about as far as it'll get, but they happen upon a friendly pastor who agrees to marry them "legitimately". They have a honeymoon of sorts afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untraditional

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tumblr Anon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tumblr+Anon).



> Hey everyone, this plot came from a prompt I received on Tumblr, asking for Rick to find a survivor who was a preacher and then deciding to marry Carl, leading to sexy times... I hope you all enjoy it, and if not thanks for reading anyways! :)  
> 

The two Grimes sat in the living room of yet another abandoned house. Just one on the way to nowhere. They usually picked by guessing which ones had the most to offer and which ones might not be the safest or richest in supplies.

They’d been on their own since the prison fell, needing their bond and depending on each other more than before. They were constantly touching now and continuously glancing at one another to make sure they were still there. Some losses were bearable, but if Rick and Carl didn’t have each other, the remaining’s survival would be highly unlikely.

Rick had been with Carl for months now. Since the prison. They’d seamlessly shifted from parent and child to more. Their relationship had begun with lingering looks and escalated into shameless and frequent touches. Now there was nothing left for them to evolve into. Father and son. Partners. Friends. Protector and protégé. They were everything to each other. Of course, when Rick looked down at the wedding band around his finger he felt uncomfortable. He wasn’t going to insult Lori’s memory by disposing of it, but what did it mean between him and Carl now? What could he do with it? Every so often he’d catch the boy looking at the ring, but he never said anything.

Rick twisted the wedding band around his finger and pulled it off with sadness and excitement, putting it in his pocket before getting up from his seat next to Carl and going upstairs.

“Dad?” Carl questioned, wondering where the man was going.

“I’ll be right back, just gonna look for something,” he explained.

Rick went to the master bedroom and looked through the drawers and jewellery boxes, searching for the perfect pieces.

He found a chain which he threaded through his wedding band, fastening it around his neck. He easily found a plain band that would fit around his finger, but finding one to fit Carl would be a different story, especially since it wouldn’t be long before he grew out of it. He’d have to find a replacement soon enough. Rick felt the chain and band around his neck and knew that was his answer.

 

Rick went downstairs and sat beside Carl again. A sadness always lingered between the two, constantly fearing the day when one or both of them would be taken away. Their losses hung over them, almost incapacitating at times.

The man turned towards his son, taking a minute to gather himself. Carl waited with an expression of confusion and amusement.

“Carl, I know it’s not…It doesn’t really make a difference, but I wanted to do this because it feels right. You belong with me,” Rick began, feeling ridiculous and nervous.

Carl furrowed his brows, not understanding. Rick reached for his hand.

“I wanted to ask you to marry me. I get that it’s impossible. Ridiculous. But it means something to me to know that you’d have me that way,” Rick explained, reaching for the chain around his neck.

“You could wear this, my ring, when you grow into it, but for now, a necklace,” he continued, slipping it over Carl’s head. He feared he might’ve moved too soon since Carl hadn’t accepted his request yet.

Rick looked at Carl, wondering if the boy would decline. Maybe laugh.

Carl blinked and opened and closed his mouth, not being able to find the words to say.

“You… you’d want to marry me?” Carl asked in disbelief.

Rick frowned at the question, but then smiled at the feeling that came with saying it again, “I love you, Carl. It would mean the world to me, but I understand…”

Carl moved forward almost violently, wrapping his arms around his father tightly, “I love you too. The answer’s yes… whatever it means now I don’t care. I know what it means to us. The rest doesn’t matter.”

Rick exhaled in relief, countless emotions overwhelming him, “Thank you, son.”

Carl put his hands on the man’s cheeks and kissed him like he had a hundred times before. This was what was left for them. This is what they survived for. Each other.

They both thought that would be the extent of it—a proposal and a honeymoon directly following it.

\--

It had been a few weeks since the proposal. They were still smiling about it. the happiness moving in on their repetitive and tiresome days to keep them going. Every so often Carl would reach for Rick’s hand, making sure he was touching the ring. He looked at it on his father’s hand whenever he got a chance; it was a symbol of everything they were fighting for. Rick didn’t usually get to see Carl necklace unless he was naked or it came out of his shirt. Whenever it was visible, he’d be sure to run his finger along the chain and kiss Carl. It was their new excitement and hope. Carl couldn’t wait until he grew so he could wear his father’s ring where it was meant to go.

Still, the two Grimes were walking from town to town, following the road, tracing back from time to time. They didn’t really have anything in mind and didn’t want to stray too far, always hoping to run into a familiar face. They were each other’s family, but that didn’t lighten the burden of their losses or keep them from missing their fallen family.

 

They were energetic and the block they happened upon was small, so they didn’t hesitate to clear the whole thing. They chose the ugliest looking house to actually stay in since it’d probably be last choice for anyone looking to scavenge.

Rick and Carl were about to settle in for the night when they heard a clang at the front door and then the signs of someone trying to enter.

“Stay here,” Rick whispered to Carl as he crouched and made his way to the door.

He peered through the eyehole and frowned. It was some oaf, seemingly not dangerous.

Rick spoke through the door, “Get out of here. You’re not welcome.”

The man stopped at the sound of his warning, squinting to see through the eyehole.

“Please, I’m just looking for some food. I’m not a danger, I swear. I’m not bitten either,” the man explained quietly.

Rick turned to see Carl hanging back, gun ready. Of course he hadn’t stayed put.

“We don’t take in strangers, just keep goin’,” Rick said.

“Can you spare one can. Some water? Anything. I’ll leave and you’ll never see me again. I can trade. I have some knives and some bullets. Soap. Whatever you want. I’m starving. Please.”

Rick rolled his eyes, not buying the man’s story, “Look, back away from the door. The best I can do is give you one can, but you’re gonna need to back up. I’ll throw it to you. Then you leave,” Rick ordered.

“Of course, anything,” the man said, backing away immediately.

Rick looked to Carl, “What do you think?”

Carl shrugged, “Seems harmless, but your call.’

The man nodded, he didn’t think this guy was too much of a threat. He opened the door slowly.

“If you’re lyin’ to us, and you come back here with buddies tryin' to take what's ours. I will kill you. I promise that,” Rick threatened.

“There'll be no need for that. I'm alone. I'll respect your property,” The man promised evenly, and then adding, "Please!" looking around in fear since his voice had risen a little too high.

 

Rick was about to throw him a bit of food when he saw the walkers approaching. About a dozen. They wouldn’t fight this one. They’d have to keep quiet and wait it out inside. Together. It was too late to go back on his decision now. If he had to kill the man, so be it, but he wasn’t going to feed him to the walkers when he hadn’t done anything to deserve it.

“Don’t make a sound,” Rick spoke quietly, “Walk slowly towards me, right now. Move.”

The man didn’t hesitate when he heard the groans and shuffles of the approaching group. He was grateful that the man was allowing him to come in after being so distrusting.

Rick closed the door quietly and made sure there was no light visible to the outside. He listened, assuring the dead were continuing in their intended direction.

As soon as he was certain the most serious danger was past, Rick turned to the stranger, with his knife out, knowing a gun wasn’t the best option right now.

“Empty your pockets. Slow. Place your things on the ground and raise your arms,” Rick demanded, making eye contact with Carl who hadn’t made his presence known yet.

The stranger nodded and did as asked. He had the items he had claimed he did, no more, no less. Honest.

“All right, put yourself back together,” Rick said, easing his grip on the knife. He was still skeptical of the man, but he wasn’t afraid of him.

Rick handed him a bottle of water and a can of mushrooms, with a half-hearted smile, “They’re not bad.”

“Thank you so much, sir. If I can do anything at all to repay you, I will. Your generosity is much appreciated.”

Rick shrugged, walking into the living room where Carl had been waiting, just in case. “You’re welcome. If I can think of something, I’ll let you know. We pretty much got what we need.”

“Hello, young man,” the guy said to Carl, receiving a glare in response.

“Hey,” Carl said finally.

“What’s your name?” Rick asked, sitting next to Carl while the man stood in the doorway.

He walked to a chair opposite the pair and sat down, “I was Pastor Matthews. Now I’m just Ted,” he smiled.

Rick and Carl looked to each other immediately when the man announced his name and previous profession. Their thoughts had been on the same track.

“I’m Rick.”

“Carl.”

“Good to meet you both,” the man nodded, opening his can.

“You know…Ted,” Rick began awkwardly, “There is a favour you could do us.”

“Yes?”

“Well, you were a pastor. You can marry people, can’t you?”

“I can,” Ted agreed, “But I’m not sure what good it would do for you folks now. Is there another member of your group?” He asked uncertainly.

“We want to get married,” Carl spoke up, “We know that it’s not…”

“Traditional,” Rick finished, continuing on, “It’s important, though.”

“You two?” He asked, setting down his can.

“Yes. Is that a problem?” Rick asked.

“How old is that boy?”

Carl rolled his eyes and glared, “Old enough. Besides. You don’t think it means anything anyways, so why is it a big deal?”

Ted frowned and then shrugged in resignation, “A deal’s a deal. It’s not my place to judge anyhow. I can read you the verses and that’s pretty much it. No paperwork. No ceremony. You understand.”

Rick nodded, “That’s fine. Close enough.” He grinned at Carl.

Carl stood up immediately, “Now?”

“Let the man finish his food, go get cleaned up, and then we can go ahead,” Rick said.

Carl nodded, practically fleeing the room to go upstairs and search for something to make himself look half decent.

 

“What’s your problem with this exactly?” Rick asked once they were alone.

“The age, for one,” Ted answered honestly, almost finishing his water and food after only going at it for seconds.

“For one?” Rick prompted.

“The relation.”

Rick’s shock passed across his face quickly, “How did you know?”

“You have the same eyes.”

“You’re still gonna do it even with your…concerns?”

“I keep my promises. Just because I don’t agree with your views doesn’t make you bad people. I’ll say what I have to say and be gone, wishing you well. It’s not my place to refuse you two each other.”

Rick nodded, “You’re reasonable. I appreciate it. This really does mean a lot to us, even if you can’t understand it.”

Ted smiled, “I don’t doubt it.”

 

Carl came down in the next minute, his hair brushed and shirt tucked in, face clean. He held his hat at his side. Rick grinned at the boy, growing more eager by the second.

“Perfect,” Rick assessed.

He looked at his own attire self-consciously, feeling bad for not putting himself together. He probably looked terrible. Rick ran his hands over his shirt, futilely trying to straighten it out.

Carl laughed, “You look fine, Dad. It’s more real this way.”

Rick nodded, “Just as long as you know what you’re getting yourself into.”

“I’ve known for a while,” Carl said simply.

 

Ted spoke the words from memory perfectly, adding anecdotes and random verses to his discourse. It was evident that he was good at his work. Rick and Carl were glad he was thorough despite the problems he had with their relationship and the perceived worth he had of the ceremony.

After about 20 minutes, Rick was bending down to kiss Carl, still going for the lips even though they had a guest.

“Congratulations, Rick. Carl. I appreciate your hospitality and wish you happiness, but I think it’d be best to leave you now.”

Rick and Carl had no problems with that, “Thank you, Ted,” Rick said, opening the door and peering outside, deeming it safe. “Walk in the opposite direction they went and you should be good,” he instructed.

Ted nodded and left, his burden another can and bottle heavier for his performance.

 

As soon as the door was secured and the lights extinguished, Rick had Carl in his arms, legs wrapped around his hips and arms around his neck.

“I don’t know what to say,” Rick smiled.

Carl returned the smile, following it with a kiss. His tongue moved past his father’s lips easily, tracing along them and seeking out Rick’s own tongue. The man moaned into the kiss, returning it while walking them carefully in the direction of the stairs.

They made it to the bedroom, only having to sacrifice a few seconds of their lips being separated on the way up to save from falling down the stairs. Rick let Carl fall back onto the bed, standing in front of it while he removed his shirt and took of his holster and jeans. He watched as Carl pulled out his tucked in shirt and slid down his jeans.

Both of them now in boxers, Rick crawled on top of the boy, kissing his exposed stomach and chest all the way up this his neck and jaw, ending at his lips.

Rick was shamelessly rocking his hips against Carl, seeking out friction while he licked inside his mouth.

Carl was rocking back up against him, meeting the motions with equal intensity.

“Dad,” he moaned, the word just escaping him.

Rick rolled of the boy and took his boxers off, “Get on top of me,” he said.

Carl quickly obliged, removing his own boxers, “You’re gonna let me ride you?”

Rick raise his eyebrows, “Fuck yes.”

Carl climbed on top of the man, straddling his hips while still resting on his knees. Rick reached forward to stroke Carl’s dick while he moved his other hand up to the boy’s mouth.

“Suck,” he ordered, holding out a finger for Carl while he jacked him.

Carl did as he was told, wrapping his mouth around Rick’s finger and sucking it obscenely.

The man pulled the finger out and reached behind his son to access his hole. He circled it with his wet finger, teasing around it and stroking Carl’s cock.

“Oh my God,” Carl moaned, moving his ass back onto Rick’s finger as it entered him.

They’d done this enough times for Carl to appreciate the beginning discomfort and even enjoy it. He was still incredibly tight, but he was used to his father’s cock filling him up.

Carl was pushing down on Rick’s finger while it stretched him open. He wanted to hurry this part along so he could have what he’d been waiting for.

Rick added a second finger in no time, moving the two in different directions to more effectively loosen Carl up.

“Kiss me,” Rick said, hands busy with Carl’s dick and ass, but his mouth free to pay attention to the boy’s lips.

Carl bent down almost immediately, using his tongue to run along Rick’s teeth and lips. It was a filthy kiss, heavy breaths and moans.

The boy groaned loudly as Rick grazed his prostate, the man repeating his motions once he’d realized.

 

Carl was sweating, his skin sliding against his father’s when he moved back to meet Rick’s fingers. His palms were lying flat against Rick’s chest, bracing himself.

Rick was still moving his hand up and down his hard length, twisting at the tip and rubbing precome around the head with his thumb.

“Dad!” Carl exclaimed almost breathlessly as he came on the man’s hand and chest, his ass tightening around Rick’s fingers.

Rick groaned at the sight, still not tired of it. He removed his fingers from the boy’s loosened hole and spit on them before rubbing them against Carl’s entrance once more. He grabbed his dick and lined it up with Carl’s ass.

“Up, Carl,” he instructed.

Carl lifted his ass up and moved it back so he could seat himself on Rick’s cock.

“Uhnnn,” he bit out, Rick’s length filling him up tightly, just like he’d wanted.

He began to move immediately, his thighs and arms burning deliciously with the effort.

“Fuck,” Rick groaned, holding the boy by the hips as he moved up and down on his dick.

Carl was completely lost in the sensation, his ass already sensitive from coming once. He was already hard again, his youth being quite the asset when it came to fucking.

The sound their connecting skin made in the otherwise quiet room was sinful, their panting urging them to continue.

Carl bent down to kiss his father again, not liking it when they weren’t connected in every way possible.

His nails dug into the man’s chest as he fucked himself. His eyes kept falling shut while he tried to sustain his rhythm, the burn of his muscles intensifying the fullness of his ass.

“Here,” Rick offered as he noticed Carl’s difficulty, “Just sit, let me.”

Rick held Carl by the hips and he fucked up into him, taking the burden off Carl’s muscles. The boy was light enough to bounce with each thrust, a mesmerizing sight. Rick couldn’t help but stare at the necklace and ring hanging around Carl’s neck. It rattled lightly with every movement, pleasing him immensely. Carl noticed him look at it and tightened his ass around Rick as he moved in and out of him, causing the man to thrust up hard.

“Carl,” he bit out, spilling inside his son.

Carl smiled, grabbing his dick and stroking it to bring himself off.

“No, move up,” Rick said.

The boy’s eyes widened at Rick’s suggestion. Carl sat up, feeling empty without his dad inside him. He moved forward eagerly, holding himself while he thrust into Rick’s open mouth. The man’s lips wrapped tightly around his width and his tongue swirled around devastatingly, bringing him off almost immediately. He shot down his father’s throat, digging his nails into the man’s shoulders while he did.

 

Carl rolled off Rick and collapsed on the bed beside him.

“Our first time being married,” Carl said with a grin, shifting on his side to look at his dad.

“Not our last either,” Rick smiled back.

“This was the best night we’ve had in a long time,” Carl admitted.

“No question.”

They didn’t exchange anymore words. Rick just kissed Carl’s collarbone and touched the necklace. Carl lied back and smiled, holding Rick’s left hand so he could feel the warm metal of the ring against his skin.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
